Live attenuated viruses are unstable when stored at room temperature for extended time periods. Therefore, most live attenuated virus vaccines are freeze-dried and refrigerated prior to use. However, shipping and storage of such vaccines leads to significant extra costs that must be passed on to vaccine dispensaries, veterinarians, livestock handlers/farmers, and ultimately to the pet owner or the consumer. Such costs can prove prohibitive in poor communities and third world countries. Accordingly, WHO requires a minimal survival of >20% after 28 days at 37° C. for the human BCG vaccine [see e.g., Jin et al., Vaccine 29:4848-4852 (2011)].
There are a significant number of viruses that can infect either companion animals (such as dogs, cats, and horses) or livestock (such as poultry, cattle, and swine). For example, whereas symptoms due to the corresponding virus infections can include mild cold-like symptoms, others can be rapidly fatal, as in the case of canine distemper virus (CDV) infections [see e.g., US2010/0196420]. Indeed, CDV triggers a multi-systemic infection that may involve the ocular, respiratory, gastrointestinal, integument, and nervous systems. The mortality rate from canine parvovirus (CPV) is also relatively high [see e.g., US2009/0010955]. CPV is primarily an enteric pathogen that infects dogs, especially young dogs, and is characterized by acute diarrhea, fever, and leukopenia in dogs and puppies more than 4 to 5 weeks old. Even younger puppies can suffer myocardial disease. Canine distemper virus and canine parvovirus are the two most important canine viruses to protect puppies/dogs from.
Additional canine viruses include: canine parainfluenza (CPI) virus, which is a highly contagious virus that causes respiratory illnesses contributing to the contraction of upper respiratory diseases and infectious tracheobronchitis; canine adenovirus type-1 (CAV1) which leads to infectious hepatitis; and canine influenza virus (CIV) which is highly contagious and can cause a severe type of respiratory disease. CIV has been reported to be capable of causing 100% infection with 80% morbidity, and up to 5-8% mortality in severe infections [Crawford et al., Science 310(5747):482-485 (2005); U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,929 B2]. Similarly, there are a number of feline viruses that afflict cats including feline calicivirus (FCV), feline leukemia virus (FeLV), feline panleukopenia virus (FPLV), feline coronavirus (FCoV), and feline rhinotracheitis (FVR) virus.
There also are a significant number of viruses that can infect cattle. Such viruses include bovine viral diarrhea virus types 1 and 2, (BVDV1 and BVDV2), infectious bovine rinotracheitis (IBR) virus, parainfluenza type 3 (PI3), bovine respiratory syncytial virus (BRSV), and bovine respiratory coronavirus (BRCV). In addition, there are a number of bacteria that can infect cattle too, including Pasteurella multocida, Mannheimia haemolytica, Histophilus somni, and Mycoplasma bovis. 
Similarly, there are a significant number of viruses that can infect poultry. Such viruses include infectious bronchitis virus (IBV), infectious bursal disease virus (IBDV), Newcastle disease virus (NDV), Infectious Laryngotracheitis (ILTV), Mareks disease virus (MDV), Herpes Virus of Turkeys (HVT) which is also known as MDV3, and avian metapneumoviruses (aMPV). In addition, there are a number of bacteria that can infect poultry too, including Pasteurella multocida, Salmonella ssp., Escherichia coli, Mycoplasma ssp., Avibacterium paragallinararum, Erysipelas ssp., Campylobacter ssp., Vibrio ssp., Clostridium perfringens and parasites such as Eimeria. 
Moreover, there are a number of viruses that can infect swine. Such viruses include porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRS), porcine circovirus (PCV), transmissible gastroenteritis virus (TGE), porcine pseudorabies virus (PPRV), porcine parvovirus (PPV), swine influenza virus (SIV), porcine rotavirus (PRV) and porcine epidemic diarrhea virus (PED). In addition, there are a number of bacteria that can infect swine too, including Pasteurella multocida of multiple serotypes, Salmonella ssp., Escherichia coli of multiple pillus types, Haemophilus parasuis, Lawsonia intracellularis, Mycoplasma ssp., Bordetella bronchiseptica, Erysipelas ssp., Campylobacter ssp., Actinobacillus pleuropneumonia., Clostridium perfringens and Clostridium difficile. 
It is now widely accepted that the best way of preventing disease due to virus infections in an animal is to vaccinate that animal against these viruses. Just as one example, in dogs canine distemper virus vaccines have significantly reduced the prevalence of the corresponding disease. Similarly, infectious canine hepatitis has been extremely limited by canine adenovirus-2 vaccines (CAV2). The use of live attenuated CAV2 in vaccines in place of closely related CAV1 eliminates concerns regarding the interstitial nephritis and corneal opacity observed in dogs that have been inoculated with live attenuated CAV1 [Taguchi et al., Can Vet J. 52(9): 983-986 (2011)]. Moreover, multivalent live attenuated virus vaccines can be safely administered that limit the number of vaccine injections required. Accordingly, there are several commercially available multivalent live attenuated canine virus vaccines that protect against canine distemper, canine infectious hepatitis, canine parvovirus, and canine parainfluenza virus. In addition, newer multivalent vaccines further protect against canine influenza virus as well. However, there remains a great need for attenuated live viral vaccines, such as canine viral vaccines, that can be shipped and stored at room temperature.
The citation of any reference herein should not be construed as an admission that such reference is available as “prior art” to the instant application.